Dans la vie d'une joueuse pas comme les autres
by Miss0reo
Summary: Tatsuki est une jeune fille de 12 ans, elle a été adopté à 4 ans. Ses deux père ce sont séparé peu après. Elle est l'une des meilleur joueuse de football de son collège mais aussi du 5ème secteurs. Elle est capitaine dans son lycée, elle n'a jamais participe à un tournoi, tout comme son équipe.
1. Chapter 1 : Bienvenue dans ma vie

Bonjour à tous. J'ai quelque fiction en cours que j'ai déjà écrit. J'en poste donc une sur Inazuma Eleven Go. J'espère juste ne pas trop vous décevoir. Sûr ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Je m'appelle Tatsuki Gouenji, comme vous l'avez surement remarqué par mon nom de famille je suis de la famille de Gouenji Shuuya, exactement sa fille adoptive. Bon je vais peut-être me présenter avant de commencer mon histoire. Je suis une jeune fille de 12 ans, je suis en première année au collège Tenryūbito, je suis capitaine du club de foot. J'ai été bercé par le foot depuis mes 5 ans, grâce à mes parents. Vous devez surement vous demander qui est mon autre parent adoptif, Non ? Et bien il s'agit d'Endou Mamoru, malheureusement mes parent se sont séparer lorsque j'avais 7 ans. J'ai pris le nom de mon père « Gouenji » parce Endou ne m'a jamais réellement élevé. Je vis chez Shuuya depuis mes 7 ans, et ne vais jamais chez Endou et Natsumi. Oui Mamoru est partie pour Natsumi ma belle-mère qui d'ailleurs me hait, comme je la hais en retour. Je suis une adolescente de caractère, j'ai l'esprit assez combatif lorsque je suis sur le terrain. J'ai les cheveux et les yeux bleu turquoise, je porte des lunettes rouges et j'ai toujours les cheveux attachés. Bon assez parler de moi, si je vous montrer mon monde, celui qui m'appartient, vous allez rentrer dans mon esprit. Aller bon voyage les amis.

-Ma puce… Debout du doit aller à l'école, fit une voix.

Je reconnaissais cette voix, il s'agissait de Gouenji. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et je vis son grand sourire. Je me frotta les yeux doucement pour bien me réveiller en rajoutant :

-Papa… il est 6h30…laisse-moi, je me lève que à 7h30 d'habitude…

-Je sais, mais aujourd'hui je pars pour l'Italie, donc j'aimerais te dire au revoir, dit-il calment.

-Quoi ? C'est aujourd'hui que tu pars ! Laisse-moi 10 minutes, je m'habille et avec Papa on t'emmène ! Criais-je en sortant mon père de ma chambre.

\- D'accord je t'attends en bas, rajouta-il en riant, j'oublie je revins dans 3 jours.

-Oki, balançais-je.

Je m'habillai assez vite, je portais une chemise rouge ouverte sur un débardeur noir assortie à un pantalon noir/gris. J'enfilai mes tennis avant de descendre, seulement, je crois que je n'aurais pas dû descende à ce moment-là. J'entendis mes parents se disputer, je me cachai vite pour pouvoir entendre la discussion :

-Comment t'as pu me faire, à moi et à Tatsuki ! Explique-moi pourquoi ? s'écria Gouenji.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, je vous aime bien tous les 2 mais… Natsumi et plus pour moi, murmura Endou, Je sais que tu ne me comprends pas, mais entre nous y a plus rien Shuuya, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Je ne peux pas, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, lança-t-il, tu vas abandonner notre fille pour elle ? On avait décidé de l'élever ensemble… pas séparément.

-Je… commençai Endou

-Ne dit plus rien, répondu l'attaquant, je pars jusqu'à vendredi, t'as intérêt à bien t'occuper-t-elle.

Après que la petite dispute fini, je descendis en pleure, mes parent me regarder étonner mais triste à la fois. Je sautai dans les bras de Gouenji, il me demanda calmement :

-Tu as tout entendu ?

Je ne disais rien, mais il insista de plus en plus sur la question, au bout de quelque minutes je m'écartai de lui et hocha la tête avec affirmation. Endou essaya de s'approcher de moi, mais il fut vite repousser par Gouenji. Mon père me chuchota document à l'oreille qu'il devait y aller, et qu'Endou allé bien s'occuper de moi. Je montai en voiture au côté de Shuuya, Endou lui conduisait, personne ne parlais sur le trajet. En arrivant à l'aéroport, Gouenji m'embrassa le front en prononçant :

-Je penserais fort à toi tous les jours.

Il ignora Endou dans la voiture et partie en direction du bâtiment, il était gigantesque, on entendait même les avions au-dessus de nous. Endou redémarra la voiture pour partir en direction de l'école, malheureusement pour moi je devais aller à l'école. Mon père me déposa devant l'établissement, il ne pris même pas le temps de sortir pour ma détacher. Assez mécontente je lui déclarai :

-Tu ne mérites même pas que je sois ta fille.

Sur ces mots je claquai la porte de la voiture et couru dans la cours pour rejoindre mes amis. Il était 9h lorsque la cloche sonna, c'était le signe du commencement. Les cours se passaient normalement, sans trop de difficulté pour moi.

Ce fut enfin l'heure de sortir, je couru dehors pour attendre mon papa. J'attendis 5 minutes…puis 15… 30… 1h…personne… il n'y avait personne pour venir me chercher. Je rester debout sans rien dire, à attendre que mon père vienne. Je fus couper par mes penser lorsqu'une dame âgée m'adressa la parole :

-Bonjour jeune fille ! Vous êtes perdu ?

-Nan Madame je ne suis pas perdu, j'attends juste mon papa, formulais-je.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu attends ? Me questionna-t-elle.

Je regardai ma montre et lui montre l'heure, elle fut très étonné, elle annonça :

-Jeune fille venez, je vous emmène chez moi, je doute que votre père ne vient maintenant.

Je la suivis sans rien dire, j'avais juste une mine triste. J'entrai dans une petite maison, doute mignonne, avec un petit chien qui me sauta dessus dès que j'entrai. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir dans le salon, elle partit en direction de la cuisine et y prépara 2 chocolat chaud.

Elle revenu dans le salon et posa les chocolat chaud et des biscuits sur la table basse.

-Dit moi petite, commença-t-elle, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire qui tu es ?

-Bien sûre, m'exprimai-je, je m'appelle Tatsuki Gouenji/Endou, j'ai 6 ans et je vis avec mes deux papa, j'étais adopté à l'âge de 4 ans, j'adore le foot et je sais même y jouer. Mes parents ont Gouenji Shuuya et Endou Mamoru, ce sont de célèbre joueur de foot, ils sont Champions du monde de foot. Mais malheureusement, ils vont se séparé, je l'ai entendu se disputer lorsque Gouenji est partie en Italie pour aller voir Fidio, un ami à eux. Voilà c'est ma petite vie tranquille.

-Je vois. Tu veux que j'appelle tes parents ? demanda-t-elle.

Je fis signe de la tête. Je bu mon chocolat pendant qu'elle appeler mon papa, quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva et m'expliqua que mon père allais arriver. 1 quart d'heure plus tard quelqu'un sonna à la porte, je savais que c'était mon père, je rester derrière la porte pour lui sautai dans les bras, mais malheureusement, la personne qui sonnait n'était pas papa mais une jeune femme, elle formula clairement qui elle était :

-Bonjour Madame, je suis Natsumi Raimon je viens chercher Tatsuki de la part de Endou.

-Désolé Mademoiselle, déclara-t-elle, mais je ne la donnerais qu'à son père.

Elle fit signe à Endou de sortir de la voiture, ce qu'il exécuta rapidement, je me dirigeai vers lui pour lui sautai dessus…mais il m'évita. Je me stoppai nette quand je vis le geste de mon père, les larmes commencèrent à coulais. Mais je les retenu en pensent à ce que Gouenji disait tout le temps :

 _-« Ne pleure pas, soit forte, je n'aime pas de voire triste. »_

 _-« Sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, d'accord ? »_

Je retournai devant la maison de la dame. Après quelques minutes, mon père me pris par la main et m'asseyait dans la voiture. Nous retournions à la maison, une fois entré je pris le téléphone fixe et couru dans ma chambre. J'appelai mon père, j'attendis quelque temps avant d'entendre sa voix, il avait toujours ça douce voix, lorsqu'il parlait :

-Allo ! Coucou ma puce ça va ? Ça se passe bien avec Endou ? Et t'as journée c'est bien passer ?

\- Coucou Papa, rajoutais-je, ça va normalement, mais… Endou m'a… il m'a oublié après l'école et puis il a ramené Natsumi à la maison.

-Comment ? rétorqua-t-il, Tu veux bien me le passait s'il te plait.

Je descendis les escaliers, et amena le téléphone à mon père qui était dans le canapé avec Natsumi, je lui tendis le téléphone en l'avertissant :

-Tien papa, c'est pour toi.

Il prit le téléphone, l'apporta à son oreille, son sourire se crispa d'un coup. Je montai vite dans mon chambre et m'allongea sur le lit, je fermai les yeux puis m'endormi. Je me réveillai le lendemain matin vers 9h30, je descendis manger, je n'étais pas bien réveiller pour bien entendre la voix de Natsumi :

-Salut ma puce, bien dormie ?

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise et commençai à déjeuner, jusqu'à je me souviens de ses parole, je la regarder et lui lança :

-T'es pas ma mère, ni mon père alors m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Pardon ! protesta-t-elle, tu dois me respecter, je suis ta …

-Bien dormie mes amours ? Lâcha Endou, d'ailleurs Tatsuki, Gouenji à appeler ce matin il revient se soir.

-Bien dormie pour ma part, mais ta fille un peu moins je dirais, fit-elle en l'embrassant.

Je la regarder d'un aire dégouté, comment avait-elle pu prendre la place de Shuuya, je descendis de table et m'enferma dans ma chambre toute la journée. Ce fut enfin le soir, mon père n'allait pas tarder à arriver, j'étais super excité. Ce qui dérangeait Natsumi plus qu'autre chose, mais je m'en ficher un peu, car mon papa revenez. Je regarder Endou trié des papiers, et en poser une partie sur la table basse, je voulais allais voir ce que c'était mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, il était blond avec un grand sourire et des yeux de couleur marron, il s'agissait de Gouenji, j'étais contente de le revoir. Je lui sautai dans les bras en pleurant de joie, j'avais retrouvé mon papa. Je sangloter tellement que m'a phrase n'avais aucun sens :

-pachpa… tu m'af mancher.

-Ma chérie, ça fait du bien de te revoir, murmura-t-il.

Il leva les yeux et rajouta :

-Bonjours Natsumi, salut Endou.

-Salut Gouenji répondu Natsumi, ça faisait un bai.

Endou invita Gouenji à s'assoir à table pour diner. C'est Endou qui avait préparé le repas, comme je fini la premier, j'allai m'assoir sur le canapé pour lire. Mais je fus attiré par les papiers de tout à l'heure. Je pris la premier feuille puis je commençai, mais je m'arrêtai assez vite et commença a pleuré. Mes pères se précipitèrent vers moi, Gouenji pris la feuille dans ma main et commença à la lire. Sur cette feuille était marqué :

-« Vous souhaitez obtenir la fixation ou la modification des conditions d'exercice de l'autorité parentale, du droit de visite et d'hébergement, de la pension alimentaire ou de la résidence habituelle de vos enfants. Ce formulaire ne peut pas être utilisé pour demander le divorce ou la séparation de corps pour cela vous devez vous rendre chez un avocat. De même, les grands-parents qui souhaitent obtenir la fixation d'un droit de visite et d'hébergement doivent recourir aux services d'un avocat … »

Gouenji n'en revenait pas, il commença à pleurer aussi, on était sous le choc de cette demande. Gouenji hurla sur Endou :

-NAN ! Mais t'as sérieux là, tu demandes la garde partager de la petite. Tu te prends pour qui…

-Attend, coupa Endou, laissa moi t'expliquer, je veux avoir la garde de la petite, et puis elle aura une mère.

-NAN, hurlai-je, je ne l'aime pas ta copine Papa, je préfère rester avec Gouenji, c'est mon choix ! Si tu n'es pas d'accord, je m'en fiche j'irai vivre avec Papa.

Gouenji souriais à mes mots, Endou lui se crispa, il était sûrement étonné de ses mots, surtout sortant d'une enfant de 7 ans. Mes parents signèrent les papiers. Il était environ 23h lorsqu'ils eurent fini. Je mettais endormie sur le canapé. Quand je me réveille le lendemain, j'étais dans ma chambre, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je me retournai et je vis Gouenji dormir contre moi. Avait-il dormit dans mon lit ? Je me levai avec difficulté, et descendit les escaliers doucement. Je pris un petit déjeuner et parti m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Vers 8h mon père descendit, il commença à me parler :

-Coucou ma puce, aujourd'hui tu n'iras pas à l'école, j'ai obtenue t'a garde. On part aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

J'étais exciter, j'allais vivre avec mon père, on sera que tous les deux, sans Natsumi et Endou. Mais je penser que l'on allait rester à Inazuma, mais il rajouta :

-par contre je suis désolé mais on ne va pas vivre à Inazuma. On va aller dans la ville de ton futur collège, d'accord ?

-D'accord, répondis-je, mais c'est quoi mon prochain collège ? Y a quelqu'un que je connais qui y va ?

-Nan mais ce collège est réputer pour son football, ils n'ont jamais participé au tournoi National, mais sont très fort. C'est le collège Tenryūbito, il se situe dans une ville proche d'Inazuma. Tu es d'accord pour y aller ?

Je levai le pouce en l'air pour signe d'afirmation.

On prépara nos valises, je mis toute mes affaires importantes et la moitié de mes habilles dans ma valise. On partit 30 minutes plus tard, seulement Endou et Natsumi dormais encore. On entra dans une petite maison moderne, et bien décoré de l'intérieur. Je posai mes valises, avant de partir dans ma nouvelle école.


	2. Chapter 2 : Révelation

Je suis de nouveaux là mais cette fois, j'ai 12 ans, je suis au collège Tenryūbito. Je suis aussi le capitaine du club de foot.

Je me réveille, c'est le matin et il est 10h, heureusement que je ne dois pas aller en cours.

Aujourd'hui je dois aller à Inazuma pour aller voir ma Tanta Julia. Je m'habille vite et pris un petit déjeuner rapide avant de prendre le bus qu'il allait en direction d'Inazuma. Âpre 20 minute, je fus arrivé devant le collège Raimon, les bâtiments était géant, j'admirais beaucoup le collège Raimon, surtout pour leur esprit du football, même s'ils défiaient le 5ème secteur.

Je me baladai le long du fleuve, j'aperçus en contre bas de l'avenue, un terrain de foot avec des joueurs, de Raimon selon moi. Je descendu les marches tranquillement, une fois en bas je vis en ballon venir vers moi.

Je le pris en main et commençai à jongler avec, un garçon aux les cheveux marron avec ses tourbillon sur les extrémités de son crâne, me parla gentiment :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Tenma, tu ne jouerais pas au football par hasard ?

-Bonjour, répliquai-je, je m'appelle Gouenji Tatsuki …

-Tatsuki ? C'est toi? Demanda une voix

Je me retournai pour savoir qui me parler, je vis cette homme, il portait une veste orange et blanche ainsi qu'un bandeau orange sur ses cheveux. Je répondu d'une voix calme et interrogative:

-Pardon mais vous êtes qui ?

-Shuuya t'as fait un lavage de cerveaux ou quoi ? Tu te souviens plus de moi ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous, rétorquais-je.

-C'est moi Endou Mamo…

-Papa !, criais-je en reculant, je... Mais... ça doit faire 5 ans que je t'ai pas revu.

-PAPA! Criaient les autres.

-On... J'ai interdiction de te revoir... Après ce que tu nous as fait..., fis-je en bégayant.

-Reste s'il te plaît, reprit-il, je veux apprendre à te connaître, et jouer au foot avec toi. J'ai une proposition à te faire, si j'intercepte les 5 tirs du reste si j'en rate un tu pourras partir, es-tu d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête avec affirmation.

On s'installa sur le terrain, j'avais le droit à 5 tir, je commençai à tirer. Pour le premier tir, je n'utiliser aucune super technique. Il l'arrêta sans problème, puis j'utilisai 1 de mes technique faible, malheureusement elle ne passa pas.

Je commençais à un peu m'énerver du faite qu'il les arrête toute. Il me fit signe d'y aller avec toute ma puissance. Seulement je ne voulais pas lui montrer toute ma véritable puissance. J'enchaînai les tirs, arriver au dernier tire j'ai été tellement en colère et aveugler par les ressentie de mon passée. Je sortie mon Kenshi :

-Archimède, scientifique grec.

Je fermai les yeux pour visualisé l'ensemble tu terrain, je trouvai un point faible, j'allais pouvoir l'utiliser à mon avantage. Je pris une grande respiration avant le coup final. Des équations et autre problème de Mathématiques tournèrent autour de moi, je shootai dans le ballon, il partit vers les buts. Le ballon était à toute puissance lorsque mon père appela, l'une de ses meilleures techniques :

-Arrêt Céleste

Il arrêta ma technique difficilement. J'étais déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à battre. Toute l'équipe de Raimon se rua vers Endou pour le féliciter, je voulais aussi aller le voir mais je ne puis faire un pas. Mes yeux devenait flou, ils commencèrent à se fermer, soudain je m'écroulai par terre.

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard, je me réveillai, j'étais allongé dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il n'y avait personne à part moi. Je décidais de me levai et d'aller m'habillais pour sortir. J'entrai dans la salle de bain, je prit une douche et m'habillai. Environ 10 minutes plus tard je sortie de la chambre, une jeune femme aux cheveux violet m'adressa la parole :

-Bonjours Tatsuki. Tu te ses mieux ?

-Salut Kudou, murmurai-je, qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ? Et où est mon père ?

-Et bien… Commença-t-elle, Endou est partie parce qu'il disait que tu ne voudrais pas le voir. Gouenji est injoignable, mais Yuuka va bientôt arriver. Le club de Raimon n'est pas resté, il n'y a qu'une personne qui est resté un peu pour attendre ton réveille, mais il est partit voir son frère.

-D'accord merci… Mais qui c'est qui ? Questionnai-je.

-C'est un jeune homme un peu plus vieux que toi qui dit te connaître, répondit-elle. Ile ne pas conné son nom. Il m'a juste dit que vous étiez dans la même école étant petit.

Je la saluai et partit dans la chambre d'en face. J'entrouvris la porte et j'aperçus deux garçons, ils avaient tous deux les cheveux bleu nuit. Quand j'ouvris l'un d'eux se retourna les larmes aux yeux, il commença à avancer vers moi, je ne bouger pas trop surprise de le voir. Il m'enlaça en rajoutant :

-Tatsuki… tu m'as manqué, 5 ans que l'on s'est pas vu. J'avais beau te voir dans les couloirs du 5ème secteur, je n'arrivais pas à te parler…

-Tsu…Tsurugi, bégayai-je. Tu...enfin...comment...je comprend plus rien. On était ensemble en maternelle c'est ça? Tu ne parler à personne si je me souviens bien.

\- Que vous êtes minions tous les deux, fit une voix derrière nous. Tsu' tu m'avais pas dit qu'elle était aussi belle.

Je me retournai pour apercevoir un jeune homme, je ne le reconnaissais pas immédiatement. Je m'aperçus ensuite qu'il s'agissait de son frère, Yuuichi, je lui sautai au cou en pleure, puis-je bégaya :

-Yuuichi ça faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je me suis paralysé les jambes, je ne peux plus marcher depuis que tu es partit.

J'étais triste pour lui, le pauvre il ne pouvait plus jouer au foot. Pendant environ 10 minutes on discuta de nous, de nos gout et préférences.

Et puis on parlait du foot aussi, pas étonnant venant de joueur. Yuuka fut enfin arrivée, en la voyant je lui sautai dans les bras, ce qui la fit tomber. On se prit d'un fou rire qui ne cessa que plus tard.

-Tatsuki, je te ramené à la maison, Ishido doit venir te chercher, déclara-t-elle, nous devons y aller maintenant.

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête, en lui demandant de remmener Tsurugi à la maison.

Elle accepta avec difficulté, mais elle ne pouvait rien refuser à sa filleule. On prit le bus en direction de Ryū, le trajet dura environ 20 minutes.

* * *

Nous venions d'arriver devant chez moi. C'était une grande demeure avec une façade blanche, l'extérieur était taillé, il avait des milliers de fleurs de toute sorte. Je fis entrer les invités sur une grand entrée au couleur blanche décoré vivement.

Tsurugi était stupéfait devant les pièce que l'on visiter. On entra ensuite sur une grand pièce avec des canapés, des bibliothèque, une chaîne hi-fi et un écran plat. Je leur demandai de s'asseoir le temps de prévenir les domestiques.

Un jeune homme entra, il s'agissait tu majordome, il nous servi le thé. J' annonça à mes inviter :

-J'aimerais que vous restiez ici ce soir, je ne pense pas que Ishido refuse. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

Tsurugi répondu d'un hochement de tête, Yuuka elle hésiter, elle devait retourner chez elle.

Elle décida alors de ne pas accepter cette demande et de rentrer chez elle. Il ne rester plus que Tsurugi et moi dans la maison, mis à part les domestiques. Il était bientôt 20h lorsque mon père rentra, il se précipita vers moi en m'engueulant :

-TATSUKI ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit avec ton Kenshi ?

-Je…je…, répondis-je apeuré, Tu m'avais dit de ne pas l'utiliser en dehors des match. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il était là aussi.

-De qui parle tu ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Bah de Endou, personne ne te la dit ? demanda-je.

-Quoi Endou ! J'y comprends pas que fait-il dans cette histoire, je croyais qu'il était partie en France !

\- Et bien…, commença Tsurugi, Il est maintenant le coach de Raimon.

-Papa, repris-je, j'aimerais l'inviter se soir pour diner. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi de le revoir mais s'il te plaît fait le … fait le pour moi…

-Je… je ne peux pas mais… si c'est pour toi j'accepte…, bégaya-t-il, Tsurugi tu peux rester dîner. S'il n'y a un soucis avec le dortoir demain fait moi signe, d'accord ?

-Oui monsieur, répondit-il heureux.

-Appelle moi Ishido sa seras mieux, Lança-t-il.

J'appelle Endou avec le téléphone, il était heureux mais triste à la fois. Je lui fis par de la nouvelle assez rapidement. Il me répondit que c'était avec joie qu'ils acceptent. Le dîner était prévu pour 20h30.

Je raccrochai le téléphone et fis signe à mon père qu'ils arrivent. Je laissai mon père dans le salon avec les domestiques pour monter dans ma chambre suivi par Tsurugi. On discuta sur plein de sujet en attendant Endou et Natsumi.

Je décidai ensuite d'aller m'habiller un peu mieux pour les recevoir. Je donnai à Tsurugi des habille propre et luxueux pour qu'il s'habille à son tour.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, je descendis accompagner de Tsurugi. Je porter une Magnifique robe Bleu qui descend au niveau des genoux, assortie à des bijoux en Or blanc et rubis. Tsurugi porter un simple costume de soirée, qui lui allais pourtant très bien. Aux niveaux du palier se trouvait Endou et Natsumi habillé sans trop de luxe. On entra ensuite dans la salle à manger pour s'assoir. Je m'assis à côté de Tsurugi, en diagonal de Gouenji et en face de Endou sui se trouvait lui-même au côté de Natsumi. Les domestiques arrivèrent avec des plats, tous variée.

Endou lança un sujet assez délicat pour nous :

-Dit moi Tsurugi, je ne veux pas être mal polie mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Et bien, commença-t-il en me regardant, …

-Il fait partie du cinquième secteur, coupa Goueji.

-Attend, s'il fait partie du cinquième secteur vous aussi alors ? dit-il en me regardant ainsi que Gouenji.

-Bien oui, je te présente l'Empereur sacrée, et je suis la meilleure joueuse du 5ème Secteur, Surpris ? Demandais-je.

-Comment ça, ton père est en train de détruire le football et toi tu le suis ? Nan mais c'est le monde à l'envers.

-Nan, tous vas bien, répondis-je, je connais tous de lui, ainsi que c'est ambition, il n'a rien fait de mal.

-Tatsuki tu vas de calmer, respecte des ainée, fit une voix

Je me retournai pour apercevoir de qu'il s'agissait, c'était Natsumi qui me parler comme ça. Je ne pouvais plus la voir, je me levai et partie de table en saluant mes parent et Tsurugi amicalement et chaleureusement. Je couru dans ma chambre et m'enferma, je pleurer à chaude larme.


End file.
